One Night's Mistake
by Music Freak814
Summary: Camp Rock/Hannah Montana


**Hey everyone!!! This is a Hannah Montana/Camp Rock one-shot fanfiction. . . I'll be doing more one-shots because I don't wanna get carried away with my stories and finish them **_**before**_** I post any chapters, though I might decide to do a sequel to a couple of my one-shots. . . It all depends on what my great readers think (This story will most likely have a short story sequel). . . Let me know. . . Hope you enjoy. . . **** This story starts on May 18****th****, 2008. . .**

**In this story:**

**Miley/Hannah: Age: 15**

**Jackson: Age 17**

**Jason: Age 20**

**Shane: Age 18**

**Nate: Age 15**

**One Night's Mistake**

"Miley, I'm home!" Robby Ray yelled up the stairs.

"Okay daddy! I'll be down in a few minutes", Miley yelled back down to her father.

"Okay, you better hurry up, you don't wanna be late for the video shoot with Connect Three", he told her.

"I know. I'm almost done", Miley said excited for the video shoot of 'We Got The Party'. The one main reason was she got to see Nate Gray. Miley and Nate had been dating secretly for about four months now. Though they've known each other for about six and a half months.

"Okay", Robby said walking into the kitchen. _I hope they manage to film the whole video today. I'll tell them to concentrate hard_, Robby thought.

"I'm ready", Miley said standing behind her father. "How do I look?" She asked him.

"Stunning. I just hope the guys can concentrate", Robby laughed not so comfortable with his baby girl going out like that. She was wearing a silver spaghetti strap belly top, with a pair of black jean hip-huggers. With that she had a gold pair of one inch heals on. She wanted to look good for Nate.

"Thanks. I wonder if we'll get this video done today or not", Miley said getting her small blue jean jacket.

They drove to the video shoot and when they got there Jason, Shane and Nate met them at the car.

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Shane asked opening Robby's door because Nate beat him to opening Miley's.

"Good. How about you three gentlemen? Thanks Shane", Robby asked then said.

"Great, actually", Nate said as Miley shut her door.

"Thanks Nate".

"No problem Miles. I mean Hannah", Nate corrected himself smiling.

"Anyway, we should get in there", Robby informed the teens.

"Miley, you look great. Sexy in fact", Nate whispered to her. Little did he know Shane and Jason were right their, so they heard him.

"Do you think Nate and Miley are dating?" Jason asked Shane when they were out of earshot.

"I think they are", Shane agreed.

"If they are, do you think they're having sex?" Jason asked.

"I dunno. Nate still wears his ring. I don't think he'd be so stupid. Then again you and I started drinking at his age. Though we've never gotten drunk, it's still pretty stupid", Shane said holding the door for Jason.

"Thanks Shane. And yeah you're right. We'll have to talk to Nate. I think he's been drinking too".

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was acting weird last Sunday after spending half of Saturday night with his friends", Jason informed Shane.

"That's true. I dunno. We'll talk to him before the party tonight. I don't think he's having sex, Miley wears a ring to. Remember?"

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get this show on the road", Jason said as him and Shane walked into the video shoot room.

"Yeah, let's do it", Shane said.

Three hours later of non-stop shooting, with lots of bloopers, they cut for lunch. They had an hour break, so everyone could do whatever as long as they were back in time. No one went anywhere, they all just got some food and hung around the shoot lot. After the hour was up they had to finish filming. They had half of the video finished. They were hoping to get it all done.

"Alright, we wanna get this done today, so try to concentrate. Please", they director begged. Everyone nodded.

Another two and a half hours later, they were finished filming. Now the rest was the director. The director had to put all of the clips into one and make it a full 3:37 minute music video. There was an after party at the Grays house. Anyone from the video set was invited.

"Meet you there. Come as Miley in those clothes you wore here", Nate whispered to Miley.

"Okay. See you", Miley said getting into her fathers car.

"Well, that was a good day. We finished filming what we needed to in about 5½ - 6 hours. What did you think? Did you have fun?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, it was a good day. And, yes, I had an awesome time", Miley told her father. "Are you coming to the party tonight at the Grays?"

"No. I'm not feeling that great. I think I'm just going to go home and lie down", he told his daughter.

"Okay. Well I need to go home first, so I'll just ask Jackson to drive me after" Miley said as they pulled out of the studio's driveway.

"Okay darling", Robby said as they drove. The rest of the drive was silent.

_I think daddy's hiding something from me_, Miley thought to herself as she got out of the car. Miley walked in the house and took off her Hannah wig as she walked into her bedroom. She went to the bag she had brought to the studio and grabbed the clothes that she wore there.

She showered and then she got out and put her robe on. She loosely curled her hair, more like waves, and did her make-up. When she was finished all that she got into her 'sexy' clothes, as Nate put it. She looked in her full length mirror and was really proud of herself. _I look really sexy. I hope Nate likes it_, Miley thought to herself.

"Jackson?!" Miley yelled looking for her older brother.

"What?!" He called back.

"Come here!" Miley yelled as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Miley?"

"Can you drive me to the Grays? They're having a party tonight, and I've been invited", Miley asked and Jackson sighed.

"Please? Dad's not feeling well and went to lie down when we got home", Miley asked pulling the puppy dog face on him.

"Fine", Jackson said grabbing his car keys off the key rack.

"Yay. Thank-you Jackson", Miley said walking out the door after Jackson.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome", He said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"This is the place here. Thanks again", Miley said getting out.

"You're welcome", Jackson said before Miley shut the door. Jackson pulled out and went home.

Ding dong, Miley rang the doorbell.

"Oh hello Miley. Come on in", Denise Gray said answering the door.

"Thank-you Mrs. Gray", Miley said stepping over the threshold.

"Please, call me Denise", she said shutting the door.

"Okay. Thanks Denise", Miley laughed correcting herself.

"No problem. The boys are upstairs right now, if you wanna go up", Denise informed her.

"Okay, thank-you", Miley said taking her shoes off and going upstairs.

Miley knocked on a door where she heard three male voices.

"Who is it", she heard Jason say, and then she heard a little bang and next thing she knew Shane opened the door.

"Oh it's just you. Come in", Shane said.

"Thanks", Miley said as Shane pulled her in and shut the door again. "What's going on in here?" Miley asked a little suspicious.

"We had Nate admit that he started drinking last weekend. Now we're doing a test to see which alcohol he can handle. Between mine and Jason's stash", Shane explained. Nate slapped Joe in the head.

"You weren't supposed to tell her", Nate said pointing to a little bit of a stunned Miley.

"Can I try some?" Miley asked.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Nate asked stunned.

"No. I wanna try some. I've tried it before, like a couple years ago", Miley said.

"Okay. Here", Shane said handing her a bottle of Rum and can of Coke with a small glass.

"It tastes much better when you mix it with Coke or Pepsi. Especially so you don't get drunk. I mean, you get tipsy", Jason explained.

"Okay, thanks", Miley said placing the three items on the bedside table for a second. She opened the can of Coke and bottle of Rum. She filled the glass just over a quarter with Rum and added the Coke. She drank some of it, just to try it. She said "Yum", and drank the rest.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shane asked closing the trunk that had the stash in it, and he locked it.

"It's your mother", Denise said opening the door.

"Who said we want you to come in?" Shane asked. She gave him a stern look. "Just kidding. Jeez".

"Uh huh. Anyway. People are here now. You four going to come down?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few", Nate told her.

"Okay. Hurry up", Denise said walking out of the room. She turned around and said, "Oh and by the way. Rinse your mouths out with Listerine in the bathroom. That way no one will know you've been drinking".

"What? How'd you know?" Jason asked stunned.

"Oh I was in here cleaning and the trunk was unlocked. I had clothes of yours to put away. I thought the trunk had some of your clothes in it. But what I found wasn't clothes. Just be careful you four. It's your choice, but one wrong move can ruin your lives", she said and left shutting the door.

"Wow, I can't believe she knew", Shane said getting up.

"I know", Nate, Miley and Jason said.

"And another thing that helped her figure it out was the way Nate acted last Sunday after his wild Saturday night", Shane said.

"Yeah, true true", Nate agreed. "But it was an awesome night".

"Okay, let's go rinse our mouths and get downstairs. Nate here's a key to the trunk", Shane said handing him a key. "Use it wisely. Jason is buying more alcohol tomorrow. We both have a key and we had a third one made on our way home today when we went to the store", Shane explained.

"Okay, thanks guys".

"No problem. You can help yourself whenever, just not school days. Jason will have to buy enough for the three of us. Or four", Shane corrected himself.

"Yes, but everyone needs to pitch in at least ten dollars", Jason said. "I prefer to use cash there. Who knows if they can get your card information. I don't trust it", Jason explained.

"Okay. Here's twenty", Miley said handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Yeah, I've got twenty cash on me too", Shane said handing Jason a twenty.

"Me too", Nate said.

"Okay, thanks guys. And I'll get twenty or thirty out on my way tomorrow", Jason told them.

"Okay", Shane, Miley and Nate said.

"Before we go. Can I tell you guys something?" Nate asked.

"Sure", they all said.

"Okay. Miley and I _are_ dating. I figured I'd tell you now, or you'd find out if we dance", Nate said wrapping his arm around Miley. "They were grilling me about it earlier before you got here and I just kept denying it", Nate told Miley.

"Okay", Miley said kissing him.

"Okay, but no PDA in front of us please", Jason laughed.

"Yeah dudes", Shane agreed.

"Okay", the two said and left the room.

**Down at the party**

"Let's dance", Miley said to Nate as he finally came out of the kitchen.

"Fine", Nate agreed. Miley grabbed his arms and put them on her waist, as a slow song came on. Miley wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and closed the space between them.

"Nate, I've been thinking".

"About what?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not dumping you", Miley giggled.

"Okay, good", Nate said. "So what have you been thinking about?" He asked.

"Well we've been dating for four months. And well, I've got _urges_ and women have needs, even wearing these rings", Miley said.

"Okay?" Nate asked not understanding.

"Think. What do we wear these rings for?"

"Ohhhhhhhh", Nate said catching on. "What are you saying though?"

"I'm saying, I don't think they really expect us to keep these rings on until marriage. I think it's just a test to see how long we can actually go without having sex. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I agree with you about the rings. But do _you_ really wanna have sex?"

"Yes Nate, I do. And with you. I want _you_ to be my first".

"Really? Why me?" Nate asked as another slow song came on. They kept dancing.

"Because. Nate, I love you. Don't you want me to be _your _first?"

"Of course. And, I love you to", Nate told her, and he kissed her. "After this song let's go upstairs", he suggested.

"Okay", Miley said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Two minutes later and the two love birds were on there way upstairs. They went into Jason's room, where the trunk was. They took a couple bottles of alcohol and two cans of Coke each. They locked the trunk, and went to Nate's room and he locked his bedroom door behind them. Jason, Shane, Nate and their youngest brother Frankie each had there own rooms now. They sat there making out and drinking. It took less than they thought to get them drunk.

Miley climbed on top of Nate, fully clothed, and started rubbing her body against his. Nate got hard and Miley felt it. She slid down his body and took his jeans and boxers with her. She went down on him. Nate was enjoying it so much and then he exploded into her mouth and she spit into his garbage can. She pulled his shirt off, so now she could see his very toned and muscular stomach, chest and arms.

Miley climbed back up and started kissing him fiercely. Nate flipped her onto her back and took her shirt off. His eyes went wide as he seen how big her breasts really were. He left her bra on for the moment. He kissed each breast and then started kissing down her toned stomach. As he kissed further he took her jeans and panties with him. Eventually he got her jeans and panties off and he went down on her. She was arching her back in pleasure.

"Uhhhhh, Nate", she moaned. "I love you", she said as she exploded onto Nate's lips and into his mouth a bit. He spit out what was in his mouth and grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his lips.

"I don't have a condom", he told Miley.

"Me either. Oh well. It's okay. Come on", Miley said.

"Okay", Nate said. They were so drunk they didn't know what they were doing.

Nate climbed back towards Miley's mouth and started kissing her again. Miley could feel Nate's penis against her vagina asking for entry, but Nate hadn't put himself in. . . yet.

"You ready?" He asked Miley.

"Yes", she moaned. Nate slowly slid himself into Miley. They were no longer virgins. It took as quick as a second to lose your virginity. Miley gasped as her hymen broke causing her to bleed a little bit. Nate pumped in and out slowly a few times so it wouldn't hurt Miley if they got rough.

"Harder Nate", she moaned. Nate pumped in and out faster and faster as Miley asked.

Miley grabbed the sides of Nate's arms and turned them over so Nate was on his back and he was still penetrating her. Miley unhooked her bra and let her breasts fall freely. She sat on Nate, put her hands on his stomach and started going up and down. Her breasts going up and down with her movement. Nate exploded inside of her. They had never learned of the pull out method. She stopped pumping up and down and laid on top of Nate. Nate took hold of her breasts and sucked and kissed. He left a few hickies.

By the time they were done, it had been an hour since they went upstairs. They were tired so Nate and Miley got under Nate's comforter, cuddled together naked and fell asleep.

Miley woke up with a major headache and looked at the alarm clock that was next to her. It read 4:15 AM.

"Oh my gosh", Miley said as every event from the night before came back to her. "Nate?"

"Right here", he said putting his arm around her.

"Nate, do you realize what time it is?" Miley asked panicked.

"Yeah. I woke up at 11:00 and called your dad. I told him you passed out on our couch so I put you in the spare room for the night. And he said it was fine".

"Really? He said it was okay?"

"Yeah".

"I'm surprised", Miley said. "How drunk did we get?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. I still remember every event of last night up until we fell asleep", Nate told her.

"Me too", Miley told him kissing him. "I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore. But I'm glad I lost it to you".

"Same here", Nate said kissing Miley. They both fell asleep.

**The next day**

Nate woke Miley up at 6:00 AM so he could sneak her into the spare room. They succeeded and Miley got her clothes back on first. Nate went into the spare room to wake Miley up at 10:00 AM.

"I slept that long?" Miley asked.

"Yep. Would you like to get a shower before going downstairs?" Miley nodded.

"Okay. I'll show you where everything is", Nate said as Miley got out of bed.

Miley got undressed and got in the shower. She washed her hair, her face and her upper body. When she went to wash her lower body she noticed dried blood down her legs. She started to panic as she washed it off. She finished in the shower and ran to Nate's room in hope that he'd be in there. He was.

"Thank-god you're in here Nate. Check your sheets. I had blood on my legs", Miley told him. He lifted up his comforter and sure enough there were little spots of blood on his sheet.

"I better change that", Nate said stripping the sheet off his bed. He went to the linen closet and grabbed a new one. He put the other one in the laundry room and took the garbage bag out of his trash can, tied it up and put it in the bathroom garbage. There was only a couple Kleenex's and what they spit in there the night before that was in Nate's trash so the bag tied up really small. When they went downstairs he told his mom he had a nosebleed last night so his other sheet needed to be washed.

"Okay sweetheart. Thanks for telling me", Denise said as she laid breakfast out on the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night. I better go", Miley said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to plant your little tush on that chair between Shane and Nate and have something to eat", Denise told her.

"Okay, if you insist", Miley said turning around.

"Oh we do", Paul agreed.

"Okay. Thank-you very much", Miley said sitting down.

"You're very welcome. Help yourself. Would you like some bacon and eggs? There's toast on its way. We've got peanut butter, honey, jam, butter, or margarine for the toast. There's some hash browns, and little breakfast sausages", Denise finished.

"Wow, is breakfast always like this here?" Miley asked, no one in particular.

"Yep", Shane said grabbing some of everything.

"And yes. Shane eats like that all of the time", Nate told her laughing.

"Okay. It all looks so delightful", Miley said hesitating to help herself **(Miley being shy is based on me, I'm **_**extremely**_** shy when it comes to helping myself or going in someone else's fridge(s), freezer(s) or cupboards).**

"Here. Do you want bacon? Eggs?" Nate asked Miley.

"Sure. Only a little bit", Miley told Nate. "I'm sorry, I'm very shy about helping myself at other peoples' houses", Miley told the family.

"That's okay dear. It will take a little time to get used to", Denise told her.

"Okay. Thanks Nate, that's good", Miley told him.

"Okay", Nate said putting some on his own plate.

Half an hour later everyone was finished eating. Jason kindly offered to drive Miley home and she kindly accepted. Jason pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks Jason. Bye Shane, bye Nate, bye Jason", Miley said getting out of the car.

"Bye", all three boys chimed back.

"Remember Miley, don't spill to your dad about the alcohol", Nate said and then he winked at her.

"Don't worry, I won't", Miley said shutting the door and walking up the steps and onto the front porch. She turned around and waved as Jason started to pull out of the driveway.

Miley went into the house and her dad was lying on the couch with a cold face cloth on his head.

"Hey daddy. Feeling better?"

"Much better than yesterday. I think it was just a small cold. 24 hour flu maybe", he told her.

"Okay, that's good. I'm just gonna go upstairs. Do you need anything before I go upstairs?"

"No, I'm okay bud. Go on up. I can get something when I need it. I only have a bit of a headache".

"Okay, bye daddy", Miley said going up the stairs.

"Bye bud".

Miley just hung around the house the rest of the day thinking about her perfect night with Nate.

**Three and a half months later (August 30****th****, 2008)**

"Daddy! I'm home!" Miley called as she walked in and shut the door. She had been at Nate's again. She went to the kitchen and found a note written from Jackson.

_Miley,_

_Dad's sick again, much worse this time. I had to take him to the emergency room at Malibu General. I have absolutely no clue what's wrong with him, but he's puking his guts out and there was a little bit of blood in it. I think he's got a high fever, but he's freezing. He's as pale as a ghost. He can barely walk. Come to the hospital when you get home if you can. You won't be able to reach me on my cell because I have to turn it off when I enter the hospital._

_Love/From, Jackson._

"Oh my gosh" Miley burst out into tears. _I have to call Nate_, Miley thought to herself. She pulled out her cell and dialed Nate's cell.

"Hey. What's up Miley?" Nate asked. He heard Miley's sobs. "Miley? What's wrong? Why the hell are you crying? What happened?. . . . . . . Talk to me Miley!" Nate yelled making Jason and Shane jump as they were still in the car on there way home.

"Nate? What's wrong with her?" Jason asked pulling over to the side of the road.

"I don't know. She won't talk, I can only hear her sobbing", Nate told Jason.

"Miley, please talk to me" Nate begged as Jason turned the car around to go back to her place. "She still won't say anything", Nate said as Jason sped down the road to get to Miley. They didn't get that far from Miley's house to begin with, so they were there in just over two minutes. All three of them jumped out of the car and ran up the path, the stairs, and into the house. Nate had hung up his phone in the car and they found Miley passed out on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. Jason we have to get her to the hospital", Nate said picking Miley up. He saw the note on the floor and grabbed it. He walked out the door to Jason's car. Followed by Shane, who grabbed Miley's purse off the kitchen counter, and Jason. Jason sped 10-15 over the speed limit. They made it there without being pulled over. Nate grabbed Miley and ran into the emergency room, followed by Shane as Jason went to park. "Please, you have to help. I found my girlfriend passed out on her kitchen floor. I don't know what's wrong. She won't wake up either", Nate told the nurse he almost knocked over.

"Okay sir. Just lay her on that bed right there, and I'll page a doctor", she said running over to the phone behind the counter. "The doctor's on his way".

"Okay, thank-you", Nate said as he held Miley's limp hand. The doctor was there in seconds.

"What happened here?" The doctor asked.

"We're not sure. We dropped her off at home and a couple minutes later she called me sobbing, but she wouldn't talk. So Jason here", he pointed to Jason, "turned around and we went back to her place. We found her like this. I also found this on the floor", Nate told the doctor handing him the note he found.

"What's her father's name?" The doctor asked.

"Robby Ray Stewart", Nate told him.

"I grabbed her purse. Here's her wallet. Her birth certificate is in here", Shane said handing the birth certificate to the doctor.

"Thank-you young man. Good thinking. I know what room Robby's in. He's out cold to. Follow me. I'll put her in the room next to him, and I have to do some tests. While I do the tests you can see her brother and father", the doctor told them.

"Okay", the three boys said following the doctor, who was wheeling the bed Nate laid Miley on. They went up one floor and to room 200, which was Robby's room, and room 201, Miley's new room.

"Thank-you doctor", Nate said as him, Shane and Jason walked into Robby's room.

"Where's my sister?" Jackson asked panicked.

"She called me after she got your note, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She was crying hysterically. We immediately turned around and went back to your place and found her passed out on the floor", Nate explained.

"So she's in the next room getting some tests done. She wouldn't wake up", Shane finished.

"How's your dad?" Nate asked Jackson.

"Not good. He had some blood work done. I'm just waiting for the results", Jackson said sitting back down. "He won't wake up either", Jackson said depressed.

"They'll both pull through. They're strong", Shane tried to convince everyone, including himself.

"I hope you're right", Jackson said. The doctor came into the room.

"Did you get the results?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Would you like these three to stay or leave while I tell you?"

"They can stay. They're friends", Jackson said.

"Okay", the doctor said.

"So?" Jackson asked.

"You're father has lymphoma", he told them.

"Lym what?" Jackson asked.

"It's a type of cancer. _VERY_ treatable. I'm gonna start him on eight rounds of Chemotherapy. Once every two weeks".

"Okay", Jackson said. "What about my sister's results?"

"I'm afraid I don't have them yet. I'll be right back".

"Okay", they all said.

A few minutes later the doctor came back in.

"I need to speak with Miley's boyfriend first please.

"Okay. What is it Doctor?" Nate asked as they went out into the hall.

"I figure you wouldn't want the others to know this small fact".

"What small fact?" Nate asked.

"Miley's pregnant Nate. 14 weeks. In other words, three and a half months", he told Nate.

"Wh- What?" Nate spluttered, stunned.

"Do you think you can go back in there and not act weird?"

"I can try. Is there something else?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. Come on. Inside".

"Now I know this might come as a shock. Miley's got type 1 diabetes", the doctor informed them.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. It's policy to not tell anyone but family, but you all seem very close".

"We are", Shane and Jackson said at the same time.

"When she wakes up I'm going to get a diabetes specialist to come in and help her get used to the testing blood and poking herself everyday", the doctor told them.

"I can do that. I have type 1 diabetes", Nate told him.

"Well, you'll be there for support, but the specialist will bring everything Miley needs".

"Oh, okay", Nate said. "When's she gonna wake up?"

"Hard to say. We're giving her insulin through her IV right now. She would've died if you didn't get her here when you did. She was very close to Kidney failure".

"Wow", Shane said.

"Yes, wow is right. I'm going to leave you guys here to just chat", the doctor looked at Nate. "I'll be back later. If he wakes up buzz me in", the doctor said and left the room.

"Why did he pull you outside first?" Jackson asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it", Nate told them.

"Okay".

"I can't believe Miley has diabetes", Jackson said.

"I know", Nate agreed.

"It's crazy", Shane also agreed. Jason nodded.

Shane and Jason left the hospital at 10:00 PM and Nate stayed with Miley for the night. He rested his hand on her still flat stomach. But noticed there was the slightest bump. He hoped she'd wake up soon.

**Two day's later**

Nate woke around 11:00 AM. He was woken by a sudden movement. He hadn't realized he fell asleep with his hand on Miley's stomach again. Miley moaned.

"Miley?" Nate asked.

"Mmmm?" Was all he heard. He buzzed the doctor in.

"Yes Nate. What is it?"

"Miley's awake", Nate told him.

"Really?" Nate nodded.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"You're at the hospital. Can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor asked. Miley obeyed. He used a small flash light to check her eyes.

"Looks good. I have some news for you. But, I'll let you wake up first. I'll have some food brought up for you", the doctor said leaving the room. Jackson came in the room to see if Nate was awake and seen Miley had woken up.

"Miley? Thank god you're okay. Dad hasn't woken up, but I have to stay with him in case he does. I was just coming to see if Nate wanted something from the Cafeteria. Do you Nate?"

"Sure. I'll just have a hot chocolate. Here's 5 bucks", Nate said handing Jackson the 5 dollar bill.

"Okay, I'll be back".

"Jackson? Don't get anything for Miley. The doctor is sending up food she's able to eat", Nate told him.

"Okay", Jackson said and left.

"Do you wanna sit up?" Nate asked her. She nodded, so Nate pressed the button that sat the bed up. He helped Miley sit up more after the head of the bed was up some.

"That's better. My throat hurts. I need some water or something", Miley said. Just after she said that the doctor came in with a tray of food. A bottle of water included.

"Here you go Miley. Now, do you want me to tell you what I need to?" Or shall I wait?"

"No. I wanna know now", Miley said.

"Okay. Well your father has a type of cancer called lymphoma, it's _VERY_ treatable. I've booked him for eight rounds of Chemotherapy, once every two weeks".

"Okay. And what about me?" She asked almost crying for her father.

"Well, you have type 1 diabetes".

"Oh", Miley said putting her head down. "I'm not gonna let it take over my life", Miley said.

"Good for you hun", Nate said.

"Yes, good for you", the doctor agreed.

"Is there something else?" Miley asked seeing the looks on Nate's and the doctor's faces.

"One more thing. Miley you're. . . three and a half months pregnant", now Miley was in tears. "No one knows except for me, Nate and now you", the doctor told her.

"Okay", Miley said. "That explains why your hand was on my stomach. And why I've gained a couple pounds", Miley concluded.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine".

"I've got a diabetes specialist coming in tomorrow. She's going to bring your diabetes blood tester, an omni-pod, a couple bottles of insulin to start you off, and she's going to show you easy techniques to test your blood. She'll also tell you how to control diabetes while being pregnant. I do know you can't walk very often. You can't do much", the doctor explained to Miley and Nate.

"Okay", they both said and nodded their heads.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. I'm only 15. Well, I'll be 16 when I give birth to the baby".

"I'm almost 16. It'll be okay", Nate said kissing Miley.

**The next day**

"Good news Miley. You're dad's awake. He's got a tube in his chest now for Chemo. He wants to see you before he goes for his first Chemo. Are you gonna tell him? I'm gonna wheel him in here", the doctor said.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. I just don't want Jackson knowing yet", Miley said.

"Okay. I'll be right back", the doctor said leaving. A couple minutes later he returned with Robby Ray in a wheel chair.

"Hey daddy".

"Heya bud. How are you?"

"I'm good. I have diabetes daddy", Miley told him.

"Oh poor darling", Robby said putting his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna let it take over my life. It's never gonna slow me down", Miley told him holding her head up high.

"Good for you bud".

"Thanks. Daddy, there's something else".

"What's that?"

"Um. . . Daddy. . . I'm pregnant", Miley said with silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Miley Ray?" Robby said. He couldn't even look at her now.

"Daddy I know you're angry. I'm so sorry".

"I'm not angry. I'm just very disappointed. How could you be so irresponsible? I'm guessing it was you Nate?" Robby said turning to Nate. He still couldn't look at Miley.

"Yes sir", Nate said hanging his head.

"Well you two better get ready. Teenage parenthood isn't pretty", Robby told them. "You two are usually so responsible. What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir", Nate said.

"You two have a big decision ahead. Adoption or keep it? Think about it. I'm ready to leave", Robby said. The doctor wheeled him out. 10 minutes later he returned with the diabetes specialist.

The specialist spoke to them for three hours. **(I didn't put it in because the story's already really long).** After she left Miley was ready to go home. Nate called Jason and he showed up with Shane.

"We have to talk to you two", Nate said after him and Miley were buckled into the backseat.

"Okay, what's up?" Jason said parking the car in a spot and turning off the engine.

"We've gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble", Nate said.

"What _kind_ of trouble?" Shane asked cautiously.

"Okay, don't be mad. Especially not at Nate", Miley told them, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Miley's. . ."

"What Nate? Just tell us. It's not like Miley's pregnant or anything", Shane said. Nate and Miley just stopped and looked at Shane.

"Oh guys! Mom and dad are gonna kill you two", Jason told them.

"I know", they both said hanging there heads.

"Why'd you do it guys?" Shane asked.

"Teenagers have needs and urges. We agreed the rings are just to test us and see how long we can actually go without having sex. We don't think anyone actually expects us to wear them until marriage", Nate explained.

"I've thought about that theory to", Shane said. "But I never actually had sex!" Shane added slapping Nate on the head.

"Okay. Ow. That hurt".

"I'm sorry. I think I'll just call a cab", Miley said opening the door.

"No. I don't think so. Pregnant teenager in a cab? I don't think so", Jason said leaning over and grabbing Miley's arm. "Buckle up Miley".

"But you guys hate me now. So I don't wanna intrude".

"Miley we don't hate you. We'll never hate you", Shane said.

"You're giving us a niece or nephew", Jason added. "But still, even if you weren't we wouldn't hate you".

"Okay", Miley said putting her seatbelt on.

"Can you take us to the maternity store? So Miley can get some new clothes. We don't wanna tell anyone else yet. Including mom and dad, or Jackson. So you two keep those big mouths shut, please", Nate said.

"Yeah, okay", Jason said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

They went to the maternity store and Miley bought a whole new wardrobe. After they were done there they went home. Miley was prepared for anything now. Nate would be one phone call away, and he'd stay some nights at Miley's and she'd stay some night's at his place. They had it all figured out.

**I'm sorry this is so long. But because of where I left it I'll be doing a sequel whenever I get internet at home. . . I hope you enjoyed it. . . Let me know in a review, please. . . I love reviews, I like hearing what my readers have to say about my work. . . Until next time, Ciao**


End file.
